1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to Utility Measuring Devices and more particularly pertains to a new Utility Meter and Display System for reading and displaying utility usage information within a building structure.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of Utility Measuring Devices is known in the prior art. More specifically, Utility Measuring Devices heretofore devised and utilized are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
Known prior art Utility Measuring Devices include U.S. Pat. No. 5,214,587; U.S. Pat. No. 4,803,632; U.S. Design Pat. No. 357,426; U.S. Pat. No. 5,287,287; U.S. Pat. No. 5,153,837 and U.S. Pat. No. 4,449,187.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not disclose a new Utility Meter and Display System. The inventive device includes an encasement, a microprocessor within the encasement, a display, a keypad, and a printer within the encasement for printing selected information for the user.
In these respects, the Utility Meter and Display System according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of for reading and displaying utility usage information within a building structure.